E1M1: Reception
is the first map of Bloodbath in SIC. It was designed by Adam and uses the track "At Doom’s Gate". It has a par time of 0:45. Overview Welcome to the SIC's Cyla base. This level is the entrance to the base and the introduction to the game. It contains a large atrium and some minor side rooms. Walkthrough The player will start in a small L-shaped hallway containing a Colt 45 and a Zombieman (UV and NM only). Go straight and into the atrium, which resembles the atrium in E1M1 of Doom. To the left is a long hallway with varying amounts of Zombiemen, to the front is a shorter hallway, and to the right is a window showing a courtyard full of Imps. Take the long hallway and use the Colt 45 to take out the zombiemen. The door at the end of the hallway leads to a medium-sized computer room with some medikits and health bonuses, as well as more zombiemen depending on difficulty. The closer door leads to a stairwell with more zombiemen and a window to the aforementioned computer room. The south wall at the base of the stairs is a door and can be opened. Inside is a secret with a Shotgun. Taking either these stairs or the east hallway in the atrium will lead to a large room containing a ledge and a seemingly unreachable alcove. Taking the stairwell will take the player to the former ledge, which contains a few enemies. To the southeast is a hall with two more diversions. The southern route leads to a room with several zombiemen and shotgunners (on higher difficulties). There is a door which leads to the the courtyard outside. There are several armor bonuses and a star shaped platform containing megaarmor. The slightly brighter ledge nearby the star teleports the player to the alcove in the largest room. The final room before the exit contains a lowerable platform with a single zombieman. Some stairs lead to the exit door. Secrets # The southern wall in the staircase room is actually a door and leads to a room with a shotgun. # After going to the courtyard to collect the megaarmor, walking to a ledge to the northwest of the star will teleport the player to the high alcove in the largest room, which counts as a secret. It contains some ammo and health pickups. Bugs No bugs known. Areas Entryway - Starting hall, Small atrium, west hall Reception - Computer Room, Atrium, east hall, secret #2 Maintenance - Stairway, secret #1 Courtyard - Outdoor area, Zombiemen station Exit - Exit hall, Exit room Update E1M1 received a large major in February 2019. It made the map more up to standards of the WAD's maps, and improved the architecture. Some textures were replaced. Most notable changes include: *Fountain in Atrium *Nicer starting hall *Changed outdoor floor *Door widths changed to 16 (originally 32) *Railing added around balcony *Block Sound lines added Speedrunning The quickest route through the level is as follows: Atrium -> Big Room (immediately) -> East Hallway -> Final Room -> Exit. The map lacks any form of tricks, therefore making any runs straightforward. Adam (The map’s designer) was able to finish the map on Ultra-Violence (without killing any enemies) in 0:10. However, if one is doing a run which requires killing all monsters then this is the quickest route: # Pick up the Colt 45 and use it only (unless the player takes the shotgun secret) # Shoot the zombiemen in the north hallway. # Kill the zombiemen in the stairwell and the computer room (The latter can be shot through a window) # Kill Enemies in the large room. Watch for teleporting imps! # Kill any remaining enemies inside the southernmost room and any stragglers in the courtyard. # Head to the exit room and kill any remaining enemies. Stats Map data Inspiration The first draft of the map was hastily created right after Halloween 2018. This map was more in layout to Doom’s E2M1 but was never completed due to time constraints. The version seen in the wad began in mid-November after a hiatus and was finished a day (the original version; the updated version took 2 more days) after development began. Parts of the map are based off Doom maps: * The atrium in the southwest was based off the starting room in Doom’s E1M1. * The courtyard was based off the outdoor areas in a Doom E1M2, E1M6, and E1M7. * The large room was based off a personal single-level wad created by Adam called "Big Whoop". * The alcove in the large room was based off the imp platform in Doom E1M1’s zig-zag slime room. Trivia This map was originally called "Lobby". This was changed because it sounded "too earthly". Category:Bloodbath Category:SIC maps